


Bnha: my Oc

by Thelucky



Category: BnHA
Genre: Gen, non
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelucky/pseuds/Thelucky
Summary: My bnha Oc American exchange student goes to UA high.
Relationships: non - Relationship





	Bnha: my Oc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bnha Oc fanfic

Samuel wakes up on Monday morning, he puts on his UA uniform and heads downstairs. " morning honey" says Samuel's mother wale making breakfast "hi ma what's for breakfast" said Samuel. " well you slept in so toast" said Sam's mom "cool" said Sam. " And you're almost late for school" said Sam's mom " WHAT!" said sam rushing out the door. At UA he makes is to class  
1-A seconds before the bell, he opens the door " I'm here" said Sam out of breath. "This is our new student" said Azowa.  
End of chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make some suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> Make any suggestions


End file.
